A cut-off die set is used to shear a continuous length of tubing or other fabricated shape from a tube mill into useful and manageable sections. Typically the cut-off die set comprises upper and lower platens mounted on a pin and bushing assembly for relative reciprocal movement. A shearing blade fixed or mounted to the upper platen is used to sever the tubing into predetermined lengths. Both single and double cut die sets are known.
Eventually the cutting surface of the shearing blade becomes dull during the cutting operation. Once dull, the shearing blade must be sharpened or replaced in order for the die set to continue operating at maximum efficiency. During the time the shearing blade is removed for sharpening or replacement, the tube mill must be shut down. Time is of the essence in the tube-cutting industry as tubing continuously emanates from a tube mill at a high rate of speed. Any problems, delays or shutdowns due to repair or replacement of the cutting equipment result in lost production and revenue to the tube maker. Thus, any time saved during the changing or replacing of a shearing blade results in increased operation and production time of the mill.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the downtime required for maintenance and/or replacement of the shearing blade, thereby increasing mill production by increasing the time period that the mill can be operational.